


how invigorating

by felixfraldarius, witchofstars



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Grinding, Help, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans Porn by Trans People, Trans Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, We came up with this ship a bit ago and now we're super into them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixfraldarius/pseuds/felixfraldarius, https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofstars/pseuds/witchofstars
Summary: Rodrigue and Judith had been engaging in heated, flirty conversations all week. When the two finally spend time together, there's no hesitation in getting their hands - and mouths - all over each other.
Relationships: Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius/Judith von Daphnel
Kudos: 6





	how invigorating

**Author's Note:**

> the beginning half of this fanfiction began as a roleplay scenario between myself/felixfraldarius (rodrigue) and star/witchofstars (judith). i rewrote it into a fanfiction format and finished it as a smut fic. the two of us came up with this pairing one day and now we're both really into them. take this fic!
> 
> i'm writing this as a trans person; this is not for fetishistic reasons whatsoever.  
> language used to refer to genitals in this fic may not be preferred by all trans people.  
>    
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/meloghia) / [star's twitter](https://twitter.com/AstralAtelier)

Rodrigue is seated in his living room with Judith by his side. The room is large, lavish, and fancy, befitting of a high-ranking noble such as Duke Fraldarius. Despite the oversized nature of the couch the two are sitting in, however, they’re pressed right up against each other as if they have no space at all. Judith is holding Rodrigue’s hands in hers, and Rodrigue can feel the warmth of her hands as her thumbs graze over the top of them. He watches as she brings them up to her lips and kisses both of them, tenderly, lovingly. Her eyes gaze up at him with a lustful look, a hunger buried deep within her blue eyes. The two had been engaging in heated conversations all week, and Rodrigue had to practically beg her to come to Fraldarius for the night. He was tired of the late nights with thoughts of his lover but only his hands on his body to satisfy him (which hardly did so). 

Staring at Judith’s plush lips pressed against the back of his hands has him longing to kiss her. Unfortunately for him, he’s as submissive as ever. As a man literally raised to be a shield and serve the Blaiddyd family, he is hardly the one to initiate something, especially with a woman like her. It was a challenge enough to get her to the castle, especially with how she likes to tease. He knows that she’s fully aware of his type by now, that she’ll have to explicitly tell him what to do. She moves closer to him, and at this distance he can see the blush on her cheeks. As much as she tries to act cocky, he knows she gets embarrassed and flustered, too. It’s not hard for him to tell when Judith is turned on, her eyes igniting with a fire within. This moment is one of them, the raw energy very apparent when she stares up at him. She moves his hands, still clasped within hers, onto her curved hips, and Rodrigue feels his breath catch in his throat. The figure underneath his hands is admirable, and his thoughts race at a mile per minute. 

”What would you have done if I denied your request to come here, Rodrigue?” Judith’s tone is honey-like, almost as if the words roll off her tongue, spoken in such a way that Rodrigue can savour each and every sound. 

”If you declined, I would perhaps have to solve some issues of mine by myself. After all, you are my Goddess, Judith, as stunning as if you were sculpted by one. I cannot help but long for you to touch me, and have my hands stray with each thought.” Laying awake in bed and rubbing at his clit to the thought of Judith touching it will make him finish, but he’d be lying if he said his hands did anything close to what she makes him feel. Just the knowledge that Daphnel territory is close enough to Fraldarius that she could easily be doing it to him herself yet _isn’t doing it_ made him feel pent-up with his yearning for her. 

Judith looks completely stunned, seemingly unable to make a quick and witty retort that is so typical of her. His darkest thoughts, ones detailing the things he does to himself with her in mind, is reserved for when the two are alone, only, and the words are only ever to fall on her ears. Despite his submissive nature, he doesn’t hesitate to share just what he thinks of her, and he watches as she trips up on his horny musings. He knows she’s trying to determine whether or not she should strike him right then and there, but the playful look that creeps into her eyes tells Rodrigue that she’s decided she wants him to be the one to do it. If she just tells him what to do, his hesitance in initiating something melts away completely… 

”If you want to worship me so bad, then show me how you pray. Show me what you do when your Goddess decides to answer all those problems that you try and solve on your own.” 

The two are close enough that Rodrigue doesn’t have far to lean before his lips are pressed against Judith’s. The kiss is gentle, but there’s an obvious hunger in the way he presses their lips together, like he wants much, much more. He feels her melt into the kiss and hears as she contently sighs, but it quickly slurs into a moan that escapes her lungs when Rodrigue slides his hands up to touch her chest, keeping his hands loving and gentle despite his desperation for her. Her breasts are soft in his hand and he massages at them until she moans more and more into his mouth. 

Judith soon pulls away to breathe heavily. She retaliates against Rodrigue’s touches by leaning in to kiss wherever she can reach, marking up his neck with hot nips of his skin. He watches as she overheats in his hands, cheeks burning bright, as if each touch feels like molten lava on her. 

”Kiss me again, Rodrigue.” She’s still breathless from their previous kissing session, and it took all but two seconds for her to miss his lips against hers. 

The command is music to his ears, and he accepts. “Of course, Judith, my Goddess.” 

Rodrigue moves one hand from her chest to rest under her chin instead, tilting it upwards slightly as he kisses her. As he does so, Judith hooks her legs around his waist to keep him there and grips the hem of his shirt. Rodrigue’s other hand also strays from her chest, though it slips to squeeze at the outside of one of her thighs with a much heavier and wanting grip. Their mouths stay connected, kissing each other with fervour. They kiss until they can’t anymore, breaking apart to gasp and moan. 

Rodrigue stares down at a warm Judith in his lap, and she stares back. Flashing him a devilish grin, her eyes are sharp and ravenous and he watches as she takes a good look at him up and down as if devouring every inch of him with her eyes before speaking up again, “Let’s not continue this out here where some poor servant could walk in and catch us. Or are you really so depraved that someone could see us and you wouldn’t mind? In fact, I bet you would enjoy that.” As she speaks, her hand mindlessly ghosts his stomach, fingertips brushing at the slight outline of abs. 

The piercing gaze she’s shooting at him has him feeling as submissive as ever. The way she holds herself with her strong stature and sharp look that can eat at each and every bit of Rodrigue could easily have him either cowering for mercy or begging underneath her. His skin prickles with goosebumps at the slight tease of her fingers and he opens his mouth to defend himself, though he finds that he has not much to defend at all. “I won’t comment on that last bit. Allow me to bring you to my room…” 

Judith slides off of his lap, not without a quick kiss to his lips. He smiles a bit at her as she speaks, “Yes, I would love that. Take me to your room so I can show you just how needy I can be, too. I need you, hon, more than you could know.” 

When Rodrigue stands up, he slides a hand around her waist and leads her upstairs. He can feel her hand run up and down his back, worsening the goosebumps that are already on his body. Her words have him excited, his breath speeding up in his chest as he imagines just what the two will do together. Out of the corner of his eye he spots her flashing a cheerful and vibrant smile at the housekeepers that the couple pass by, making the two as inconspicuous as possible (though it’s still obvious, and rather Judith is attempting to draw out their walk to further tease an already desperate Rodrigue). Once he finds his room, a warm and welcoming, comfortable bedroom, he pulls her inside. 

She hardly gives him enough time to close the door before he’s slammed up against it. He’s tugged down by the collar of his coat with enough force to rip the hem and bend his entire body down, all so Judith can lock their lips in a searing kiss. His body is now being roamed by hands that slip under his shirt to map out his soft skin. His chest and sides are touched, the hands seeking and wanting and unable to get enough. The two need more, and Judith is the one to command it of him. 

”Rodrigue,” Her voice is low, sultry, and has an edge sharper than the tip of a diamond, “I hope these walls are soundproof for your sake, because I’m going to make sure the whole castle hears you beg for mercy.” 

The commanding tone in Judith’s voice has Rodrigue weak in the knees. Her hands, all over him and under his shirt, are hot and heavy, each touch lingering on his skin. He savours every single kiss and the way her voice sounds in his ears. The sensation of her hands has him squirming, a few moans slipping from his lips as well. 

Being pressed up against the wall, he feels small and underneath her despite being much taller, and he loves it. He is Judith’s, and he will do anything she asks of him. The rip in his shirt doesn’t even phase him – in fact, he’s impressed as always by her strength. His hands hold tightly onto her waist as the two rub their bodies together. He gazes down at her with lusting and hungry eyes. 

”Of course, my Goddess. You had better live up to your words.” He knows she will, but he wants to draw the raw, dominant energy she has right out of her. Thankfully, she sees his words as an invitation, a challenge to do everything in her power to make sure Rodrigue will never forget this night. He’s pulled into yet another kiss, but this time her hands are out from under his shirt and tugging at his hair. The tug is hard enough not to hurt him too much but just enough to make sure that he knows he’s hers to use and please however she sees fit. 

”Oh, you don’t have to worry about that,” Judith replies, and Rodrigue notices her eyes lit with the same fiery determination he has seen when she is in battle, except it’s not a fight and she’s here in his room alone with the man who has stolen her heart instead, “Leave yourself in the hands of your Goddess. Show me the same devotion you give when serving the Blaiddyds and I promise I will bring you to paradise.” Rodrigue can feel the searing, fiery heat that he’s seen in her eyes against his skin with each kiss and bite mark she leaves, and he knows he’s going to be well marked tomorrow. 

The fire that has ignited within Judith completely melts away anything she may be holding back, and Rodrigue is swept off his feet – literally. She’s lifted him in her arms, an impressive feat of someone much shorter than him, all to display just how strong she is. Rodrigue is in no way weak, either, but he knows that she will stop at nothing to show off. Judith isn’t called the _’Hero of Daphnel_ ’ for no reason, after all. He’s carried to bed, roughly pushed onto it, and then ordered around even further. 

”Strip, Rodrigue. As slow as you can.” 

Rodrigue can feel her eyes boring into him as he begins to slowly take off his clothes. He had already been wearing a more normal outfit than usual as they were just lounging about at home, but he draws his movements out anyway, pulling his shirt up and off first. He wants to rip his clothes off right there and let Judith ruthlessly fuck him into the bed, but he knows he has to take his time, lest she should withdraw even more. Next to be removed is his pants. He fumbles slightly with the button, his thoughts full of what will happen afterwards. 

He starts to pull his pants down and hears a disapproving noise from Judith behind him. “I don’t think so. You’re pulling those down way too fast. I told you to be as slow as you can.” 

Rodrigue can’t help the protest that comes from his mouth, “No, just hurry up already.” He immediately clasps his hand over his mouth once he’s finished saying it. 

The silence from her is deafening. It takes a few moments for her to react, but when she does, Rodrigue’s hair is pulled, eliciting a moan when he feels the tug on his scalp, and then his ear is whispered into. “If you want to be a brat, then so be it. Get on the floor, on your back.” 

He knows he’s in trouble now, so he doesn’t resist, crawling onto the ground. Despite understanding that he’s meant to be submissive, this position is incredibly embarrassing to him. Being flat on his back has him staring up at Judith, and she suddenly looks much larger from down below. He can hardly see her smug expression from under the swell of her large breasts, but he knows she’s very proud of herself at the moment for making Duke Fraldarius submit to her _on the floor_. All he can do is watch as she raises a foot and presses it down against his face. She’s wearing small black heel boots, and so she digs the pointed heel into his cheek. 

”If you want to talk back to me, then you’re going to get punished, Rod.” Her voice is dripping with smug undertones. She moves her boot off his face and onto his chest instead, applying pressure to his skin. It leaves a red spot, as if marking him as hers. He can’t help but let out a whine each time she steps on him, his body warm with arousal and desperation. 

”Judith, please-“ Rodrigue’s voice comes out in a whine. He can’t take the teasing anymore. He’s strong-willed and not one to ever give up in battle and day-to-day life, but in the bedroom with Judith on top of him he completely crumbles. 

”Then beg.” Judith’s voice is unwavering 

Something inside of him squirms in embarrassment. No matter how many times he does this for her, it’s typically out of character for him, and not something he would ever dream of doing elsewhere. Rodrigue wouldn’t dare to beg for something, but when it comes to Judith, despite his embarrassment, he will do anything for her to finally put her hands on his body again. 

”… Please. Please, I want you - _I need you_ \- to take me. I ache for it, for your hands to touch me all over. Your touch feels just like fire, and I so crave it. I’m desperate for you. Please. I. I cannot take much more of this. I need for you to press me against the bed and use me as you like.” The words are so dirty that he can barely utter them. Once he’s finished begging, Judith, who still has a heel on his chest, breaks out into a smug grin. 

“Good boy,” She mutters in a voice oozing with pleasure. He shivers. 

Rodrigue knows she must be having a field day with this. He bows to the Blaiddyd family in all other aspects, but in the bedroom, he is Judith von Daphnel’s only. Being a shield for the king, he protects and serves, but Judith uses his body like one might an actual shield. Wielding him and taking control, she commands him through the waves of arousal that hit the two, standing strong behind her submissive shield that she is free to use as needed. What that need is currently is for Judith to pound him into the bed. 

”Get back on the bed,” Judith continues, “And take off all of your clothes. No need to be slow this time.” 

After the weight on his chest is removed when she lifts a thick thigh, Rodrigue scrambles to the bed. The rest of his clothes are hastily discarded on the floor. Being naked whilst she’s still fully clothed makes him feel like a whore, but it doesn’t take long for her to strip, too. She’s suddenly on top of him, and his heart races in his chest. He lovingly calls her Goddess, but he would be wrong if he didn’t believe she was sculpted by one, with her slim waist, tapered hips, large and soft chest, thick thighs, smooth skin - the list goes on and on. Being distracted for a moment by her stunning body gave her the chance to pin his hands against the headboard of his bed. With his wrists stuck in her grasp, he can’t move them to touch his aching, desperate pussy like he so wants to, and he knows she’s not going to pity him just yet. 

Kisses are pressed all over Rodrigue’s neck and chest. He knows he’s going to be all marked up in the morning, but he can’t bring himself to care much – the collar of his robe goes far enough up his neck, anyway. A fire has been ignited within her that makes her bite and nip at his skin. He can barely take it anymore, trying to rub his hips against her as she sits on top of him. Being restrained does nothing to help his desperation, wanting nothing more than to break free and jack himself off. 

”You’ve redeemed yourself. Looks like you get a little treat for being such a good boy.” Judith’s words have Rodrigue winding himself up even more with anticipation. _Finally_. They’ve both waited long enough. 

Rodrigue is pushed back against the bed, still restrained by the wrists. Judith leans in and pushes her chest against his face. He so badly craves the use of his hands to grab and squeeze her breasts, but she shows no sign of letting go, leaving him to suck on them instead. They’re soft in his mouth as he sucks them, taking turns on each side. Cold metal hits his mouth from her nipple piercings, and he flicks the tip of his tongue against them. The slight shift of the bar makes her arch her back with a whine, a noise that cuts through the air and will be savoured by Rodrigue for the rest of the night. 

After a few moments of letting Rodrigue mark up her chest she crawls upwards, thighs now cuffing his ears. He has no objections as she sits down directly on his face. He can feel the muscles in her thighs flexing, and the mere fact that she could crush his head like a watermelon with them has him feeling faint with arousal. Tasting her slick on his tongue is heavenly; knowing that their kissing and rubbing made her as wet as she is satisfies Rodrigue immensely. His tongue slides up and down her folds, licking every inch of them with feverish strokes. He’s determined to please her, and judging by the moans he can hear, albeit muffled from her thighs covering his ears, he’s doing quite well. In a brief moment of daring, he slips his tongue inside of her hole to tonguefuck her, tasting her around him. 

His tongue then slips out and slides up to flick at her clit. As he does so, her hips roll and press against his tongue. Despite her bedroom demeanour, Judith still gets desperate as well, and Rodrigue can tell she is by the way she hungrily grinds against his tongue. The muscles in her thighs tighten and flex around his head (another display of her strength that makes him weak) as her orgasm rises from within. He continues to lick and suck on her sensitive bud until she reaches it, cumming hard and riding it out against his face with trembling movements. 

”F-Fuck, Rodrigue-!” Judith cries out in a loud moan before the tense in her body relaxes. Once she’s finished, Rodrigue feels her weight move from his face (he doesn’t even want to imagine just how messy he looks with her cum all over his lips) and her hands finally release his wrists. “It’s your turn,” she adds. 

_Thank the Goddess,_ Rodrigue thinks to himself. The heat in his groin has become nearly unbearable, and it didn’t help that he wasn’t able to use his hands on himself at all. He watches as Judith positions herself between his legs, and he parts them slightly. Rodrigue always feels dirty when he does this, whorishly giving his body up to her with no objections. 

His clit, much larger than Judith’s as a result of his hormones, is rock hard, throbbing underneath the thumb that suddenly rubs against it. He arches his back and lets out a loud, begging moan, “Oh, Judith, please!” 

”Please what, Rod?” Judith knows that as a simple and polite duke he struggles with verbalising such vulgar things, but judging by the look on her face, she also doesn’t care, instead looking pleased at being able to make him squirm with even more embarrassment. The fact that she’s between his legs increases the humiliation tenfold. 

”Please, my Goddess, suck me off.” Rodrigue hopes that if he throws in the nickname, she’ll do it for him already. To his relief, she does, and he watches as his lover leans in to put her lips against his clit. It’s especially sensitive with all the waiting he’s been doing. 

The sensation of Judith finally paying attention to his clit shoots darts of pleasure up his spine. He’s been patient, begging for her and submitting himself to her, and he’s finally getting his hard-earned reward. Her tongue flicks his hard-on a few times, sending him keeling over and forcing him to grab a bit of her hair to steady himself. She stares up at him with her sizzling blue eyes, capturing him in a horny daze. Embarrassingly quick, he can already feel the orgasm tightening in his abdomen. Her hands rake up and down his thighs – rather toned from his repeated horse riding – and leave red scratch marks on his skin. 

What sends him over the edge is when she starts bobbing her head. Back to sucking him, Judith moves up and down, the hair cascading down her back shifting with the movement. It’s all Rodrigue can do to restrain himself from moaning as loudly as can be. He soon cums against her face, and the restraint he had a few seconds ago is out the door with a few obscene moans escaping his lips. The high is overwhelming, filling his body with euphoria and making him shake. 

Once he gasps and lays back, Judith leans over him. “Come on,” she holds her hand out for him, which he takes with a gentle smile, and makes an amused face, “Let’s get washed up. Our faces are pretty dirty, you know.” He’s pulled up and into the bathroom, where he gets a glance in the mirror at the mess that she’s made of him. There are marks all up his chest and especially on his neck, and to make it worse, he still has her slick all over his chin. It doesn’t take long for him to flush a light pink with embarrassment, which Judith takes notice of. If anyone ever caught Duke Fraldarius this dishevelled, he wouldn’t know what to do with himself. 

”Like what you see?” Judith teases. She’s all marked up as well, especially so on her breasts. Rodrigue is impressed with himself for making those with his hands bound. He nods and wipes the cum off his face with a wet cloth, his lover doing the same with a smirk on her face. 

Judith’s hands slip around his waist and she leans up to put her head on his shoulder once the two are all cleaned. ”I love you,” She says in a sweet and romantic tone, far from the heavy and hot one from earlier. Rodrigue smiles and turns his head to kiss against her cheek, admiring her smooth, soft skin as his lips press against it. 

”I love you too, Judith.”


End file.
